


As Time Passes

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Multi, Polysanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Sanders Sides - Freeform, Thomas Sanders Sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil is the basic embodiment of everything that makes Thomas uncomfortable, but with some help, hes improving to learn how to just enjoy the moment





	As Time Passes

**Author's Note:**

> This edges towards more of a Human AU sort of thing, but there isn;t any specific details, so take it as you please :)
> 
> this is my first polysanders drabble that I've finally decided to publish

His hands are cold from the wind. So are his feet  for that matter. Also, it’s blowing sand onto his exposed ankles that are wet from the water which feels like thousands of tiny bees are all stinging him at once. Not to mention that even though he rolled up his black jeans to the best of his ability, they still got soaked from the crashing of the waves. And, oh yeah, Roman kicking the water at him. 

It’s defiantly uncomfortable, but for once, Virgil isn’t bothered by it.

Well, okay, he is, but it isn’t distracting him from more important things. Mainly; his boyfriends.

Patton suggested they should take a walk on the beach that night. Roman had agreed immediately, followed by himself, who had been having a good day, which convinced Logan to come along with them.

They had never taken a walk on the beach before together. Virgil wasn’t sure if he’d even taken a walk on the beach in his life. He didn’t like sand, it would get everywhere, plus being in the sun on a hot day just wasn’t fun, nevermind people were loud and crowding. 

But this was later at night, and they were the only ones there, which was nice.

The entire thing was nice, not just the no people or the no sun or the no sand down your swimsuit, but the crashing of the waves had something calming to them, and also generally getting to spend a nice quiet evening with his boyfriends.

Until, of course, they suggested a dip of their toes in the water. Thats where Virgil got a bit uncomfortable.

But they were walking back to the car now, and he would be able to rinse off his feet. When they got home, he would be able to change into pajama pants and cuddled up with his boyfriends on Roman, or maybe Patton’s bed, and they would watch a Disney movie together, Roman lovingly telling Logan to shut the heck up when he commented on the unrealistic of the movie. (”Thats the point, darling. It’s fantasy.” “Ugh, fantasy”) Patton would smile, humming along to the song and would pull Virgil closer to him. When it was over, they would exchange goodnight kisses, and all fall asleep together, just like always. 

It would be perfect.

So, he brushed off the uncomfortableness of his wet jeans around his calves and his sand-encrusted feet, and joined hands with Roman on one side, Logan on the other, and Patton next to Logan as they headed back towards the parking lot, because he had a nice time, and he couldn’t ask fro anything better.

And although he could very well wake up tomorrow feeling as anxious and upset as ever, he at least had his boyfriends, who would cuddle him and whisper comforting things, reminding him that they loved him no matter what.

 _Besides, tomorrow didn’t matter yet,_ Virgil thought, as Roman kissed his hand and Logan squeezed the other one lightly.

_He had more important things to think about_

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to possibly see more, follow my tumblr @logically-sided  
> if you want to follow my main blog it's @solange-lol


End file.
